Changes
by Sewergoblin
Summary: What happens when your whole life style changes before you eyes? Hayner is really in for a whole new life. As a girl. Seifer x Hayner
1. B e g i n i n g

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from KH2 featured in this fanfic or the sights and/or places. Kathx.**

_I love these two to bits. Seifer and Hayner are the best eveeeeer. 3 Enjoy. _

_P.S. This is my first so be nice. D': It's completely fannish. xD And Fictionish. I just felt it belonged._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

It had been such a long and dullish day for the Twilight Towners. The gang were in their usual spot, in their usual seats. Olette, the only girl, seated on the couch. Pense seated besides her to the right. Roxas was on the egde of the couches' arm. And the somewhat leader, Hayner was sitting bored out of his mind at the armed chair at the far back. Wondering why this day had been so dull. They had nothing to do. Seifer and his gang were off on some stupid trip so they couldn't fight with him. To bad really. It was something Hayner looked forward to each day. Even if it sorta upset Olette. Was it his fault every second word out of Seifer's mouth set him off? Not that it mattered. It was like a game now. Who could piss the other one off more.

Hayner won most. But whenever Seifer won it was deep and big stings. Like the type you didn't even want to think about answering to.

Hayner sighed and got up. "I'll go get us some ice cream. That always seems to brighten us up."

He laugh lightly and walked out. Folding his arms behind his head and walking toward the ice cream shop. It was such a short walk, but it felt like forever. He walked through the Sandlot rather than go straight through town. Stopping in the middle of the ring when he heard something.

His eyes trailed up to the sky. The sky was an odd red color. The sun wasn't setting untill a few more hours so...what was with this. Suddenly there was a big bright light and and huge bang that made Hayners hands meet over his ears fast. It was like the bang was blowing right through him. He felt himself getting picked up off the ground. His body was in a deep grasping change.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Seifer and his gang were on the train back from the Six Wonders Of Twilight Town. It was a total waste of time completely. Yet the only one who seemed to get a kick out of the little adventure was Rai. The idiot was going on about how cool it all was.

"It was all like wonderous, You'know?" He went on about it like it was truely great. Fuu was covering her ears for dear life.

As the train came to a stop at the station Fuu ran out trying free herself of the big idiot. Seifer followed behind her leaving Vivi to walk with the big lug. Poor guy. Oh well. Better him then the other two. Seifer and Fuu were almost speed walking to ditch them. Seifer like Fuu besy of them team. she barely spoke and did whatever he said in a heartbeat. He would ask her out, but he rather be single for a sertain reason. Yes, he had a crush. As much as he wanted to deny it completely. He liked...a boy. Enough said.

"Sky." Fuu pointed upwards at the high sky above them. Her one worded answers never really told him enough, but it was all he ever got. His eyes sailed upward following her finger the reding sky. And the bright light coming from the Sandlot. And what looked like a person in the middle of it. The two of them exchanged glances then shot of towards it with Rai and Vivi not far behind.

As he got closer he realized who was in the middle. It was his arch rival, Hayner. What the heck was he doing flying in the air?! Not to far was Hayners gang seeming to wonder what the big bang was from on the opposite side. Seifer walked up to the ring right under Hayner. Roxas was standing before him as if to see who would catch him first.

When Hayner finally did desend, Seifer was the first to catch him since he was taller. Roxas helpped when he was able to reach and they sent the dirty blonde on the ground. The small crowd stared in a big awe. Mouths open wide at the sight.

Hayner fliched then opened his eyes slowly to find Seifer holding him like he wanted to- No! "Wha-?!-"

"You got boobs! You'know?!" Rai gasped greatly. Hayner stared at the guy like he was nuts. Then looked down a bit to see it for himself. There they were. He wanted to sream out, but completely ducked out. Seifer watched as the dirty blonde fainted in his arms. His face was flushed at the newly made girl. Hayner's manliness had been 100 replaced by girliness. He even had longer hair. A complete transformation. Every second of staring just made his face grow hotter. He glaced up at Roxas to see the same reaction happening to him. It was clear.

He was _Hot_.

**And that's the end of Chapter one. :D Hope you liked it.**


	2. E m b a r r a s s m e n t

**Sorry for the delay.**

**I've been lazy.**

**xD**

**I can't say that I have a life or anything to worry about...**

**Since I'm on the computer everyday.**

**Lol.**

**Forgive me? **

**Anyway, None of the characters or places belong to me. : 3**

**SeiferXHayner and slight RoxasXHayner. **

**Possible SoraXRiku and RoxasXAxel in later chapters.**

**Maybe a few more pairings. **

_Two fist came crashing down on the computer desk. Such a mistake, such a troublesome matter. How was he going to fix this in time? Roxas had already remembered some of Sora's past! It was going to be more stressful than before._

_"How could I be so stupid? I knew one wrong move would..." A sigh ended his sentence before words could fiddle out. Looking up at his blue screens of the computer a scratching his red bandaged head. "This will take so much time to clear up..." The other, who had been standing behind the man sitting in front of the many computer screens took a step forward. His face was covered and it was hard to tell what it was that he wanted. The man in red looked back at the other in question._

_"I think.. I can be of use to you, DiZ." The man is red, DiZ could swear he saw a smirk under the black hood._

_"Well Ansem, I'm all ears..." _

Dark brown eyes fazed open. Hayner could barely keep them open, like waking up on a school day. A familiar looking ceiling was above him and he squinted to figure out who's exact it belong to. When he finally pin pointed who's ceiling it was and where he was, voices came to fill his ears.

"He's awake!" A bright young girl's voice.

"He's?" Some jerk's voice.

"W-well... Hayner's awake.." The girl again.

Hayner closed his eyes while rubbing his forehead and sat up. He knew those voices. Olette's and Seifer's. What did that jerk mean? And why was Seifer here in the first place? '_Man... Everything is just a blur...'_ About to say something about it when he opened his eyes. The first thing he say was that his black shirt had been ripped at the collar. Why? Because two large lumps had ripped the through. "What the--!?" He was about to let a curse when Olette covered his mouth with her hand. "Mmhat!" Hayner muffed out into her hand. She removed her hand and let out a sigh.

"My mother is home! You can't curse!" Olette made a fist. Her mother was very annoyed by Hayner's sharp tongue and would kick the kid out in a heartbeat. Gender swap or not.

Hayner simply stared at her with a dumb found look. "Hello?! I've been turned into a chick!" He stood up looking at his newly curved figure. "My man hood is gone--" He gasped, if he had boobs then...then _it_ was gone too. Olette blushed, realizing what he meant. Seifer covered his face with his hand, clearly had a perfect picture in mind, but Hayner didn't notice. He was too busy freaking. Roxas had run off to the to the bathroom to cool down whatever needed. And Pence sat in the far corner, confused.

A long silence came, awkward as any. Until Seifer spoke up. "Hn.. Well if your not dying then I was wor-..." Hayner looked him in the eyes confused, he blushed. Words caught in his throat. "..."

"Wor?" Hayner raised a brow. Olette simply let out a giggle. Figures Hayner could put two and two together.

"--Worn out from carrying you for nothing!" Seifer quickly saved. Hayner made a face and turned away and put his hands on his hips and made a pout, girly bit taking over. Seifer's red face came back. With longer hair and boobs, Hayner was more cuter than..._ 'No! He wasn't cute before!' _

"Who asked for you to carry me!" Seifer snapped out of his thoughts quickly. "I may look like a girl, but I'm one hundred percent man! Sleeping on the ground is nothing" Hayner let out in a furious manner.

"Well I didn't want to wreck your girlish figure. You could break a nail." Seifer replied back and gave a smirk. It was just like old times. He loved it when they would fight like this. He enjoyed watching the flustered face Hayner made as he thought of a comeback. Yet he said nothing, just let out and sigh and started walking toward the door. Olette grabbed his arm. He pulled away shaking his head.

"I just need to think things over... Clear my head..." With that he was out the door heading home. Olette sighed and folded her arms and looked back at Seifer. Seifer looked utterly confused. Normally they'd fight for hours. This wasn't what he had in mind at all. He made a face and gave a slight "Hmpt." Then walked out the door too.

"A... lover's quarrel?" Pence thought aloud and Olette stared at him.

Roxas, who had been out of the bathroom for quite sometime such his head. He wasn't too sure, but this summer had been one of the strangest he'd ever had.

"Come on Hayner! Come on out!" Olette giggled as she tried to pulled her new 'girlfriend' out of the dressing room. She couldn't have her new gal pal walking about in guys clothes with that cute butt, could she?

Hayner snapped, "This is gross! I'm taking this off!" He pulled his hand away. If Roxas saw him like this... He blushed from embarrassment. He had already been kicked while he was down with Seifer. If he hadn't walked out of there last night he would have completely lost it. Roxas would just make fun of him! He should have known Olette would drag him to the shopping department!

Olette grabbed him good with her death lock and pulled him straight out of the small room. Hayner fumbled out and then straighted up. "D-darn it Olette! These high heels aren't easy to walk in!" Yes, the boy was wearing high heels. Along with a black laced blouse and a denim skirt. His new long dirty blond hair had been down into pig tails.

"H-Hayner..." Hayner flinched, that was Roxas. '_C-crap...' _He looked at his best friend slowly, figuring to meet a smirk, but saw a starstruck face.

"Eh?--EH!"

Olette placed her hands on Hayner's chest and gave a light squeeze. "Hmm... Maybe a D-cup. This C-cup is too small." She let out a sigh. "Your so lucky Hayner."

Pence let out a little chuckle and Roxas' face lit up scarlet red. "O-Olette! T-that's indecent!"

"Oh hush. We're both girls." Hayner pulled his chest out of her grip and covered himself.

"Wrong! I'm male! Male!"

"Oh be quiet. It's time to pick out underwear." Olette said matter of factly. "I think white laced panties would be good." Olette had turned back to her new dress up doll only to find him missing. "Hayner?"

Pence raised his hand slightly, "Him and Roxas ran out as soon as you said underwear." Olette slumped, so much for her fun.


End file.
